Animal
by Luckie D
Summary: During a rocky case, John Munch snaps for a brief moment and Maria Frank is the one he takes it out on. Slight plot. Mostly smut. One-shot.


**Disclaimer - Maria Frank and Zev are my own creations. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.  
I'm feeling for some smut, so here it. Kinda a plot. Kinda isn't.**

They were three days into an argument and nothing had worked to release the tension in the air. It wasn't about the work schedule, who was partnered with who or even about how badly burned dinner had been a week ago.

Turning away from a calm Maria, John Munch stared out the window and continued speaking to no one in particular. "I'm getting all of this bullshit and these bullshit cases."

"None of these cases are bullshit," Frank reminded him, hoping he would stop his rambling. "I've told you that twice already." She crossed her arms to see what he would do.

"And yet, you keep talking," Munch snarled, glancing out of the corner of his eye when he heard her sigh heavily. He braced his hands against the window frame and chewed on his bottom lip. "Lying suspects, lying victims and even lying eyewitnesses. It's a bullshit case and I'm tired of it. I'm handing the case to Don in the morning and giving it to someone else to fuck around with."

Uncrossing her arms, Maria looked down at the well-laid out case files and documents. Over the past three days, they had poured hours and hours of mornings and evenings over it, hoping to find something that pointed to the truth. "Why don't you go lie down and we can get back to this in the morning?"

John huffed. "That's ridiculous." He glared out the window and muttered, "You're ridiculous." Zev, their two year old black and tan Bloodhound, moved from his dog bed in the living room to the bedroom. John's tone of voice was seriously alarming the dog to move.

"I'm ridiculous? I want to help you. You've treated this case like it's not important since you found out that the victim lied about who had been involved in her gang rape. Shit happens and we get over it."

"That's pathetic. People shouldn't lie to us." He continued to stare out the window and speaking to himself about the case.

The more he rambled, the more pissed off Maria was becoming. Glaring down at the case files and documents, Frank placed her hands on them and gave them a shove, crying out in frustration and anger. The sound of the folders, papers, pens, pencils, and rulers landing on the wooden floor instantly grabbed John's attention and he spun around.

"What the hell?"

"First off, I'm sorry I shoved your case." She started, attempting to keep her voice calm.

John glanced down at the tossed papers and growled. "You did that on purpose."

"Fuck you. Yes, I did!" She crossed her arms again, standing her ground. "I want to help you figure this case out, but not when you're a raging animal."

Something snapped in John's eyes and he moved forward, reaching for Maria's neck. Flinching, a moment of fear flashed through her mind when his fingers wrapped firmly around her neck. It wasn't a threatening grasp, but it was firm enough to get her attention. Once her head made contact with the wall behind her, her next reaction was to knee him in the groin and she jerked.

John's free hand caught her knee and crushed her mouth under his, roughly parting her startled lips with his tongue. Maria was stunned for a moment - not understanding what was going through his mind - until she felt his thumb around her neck caress the scarred flesh under it. He was being rough and aggressive and all Maria could do was go along for the ride. She knew where this was going and he was either going to be rough or gentle, depending how he felt.

"I'm an animal, aren't I?" He asked gruffly, panting for air but not releasing his hold around her neck. However, his fingers did relax.

"You're acting like one," she gasped, her knees shaking with adrenaline.

He frowned and moved her to the floor, finally releasing his hold around her neck. Frank sat back on her hands as John towered over her, anticipating what was to come.

"Remove your shirt and bra," Munch demanded, giving her a real good idea of what was to come - he was going to be rough.

She removed the two pieces of clothing swiftly and held back a gasp when his teeth made contact with one breast. "John." She bit down on her bottom lip and grasped at the wooden floor under them, her back making contact with the floor when he pushed her down.

He nipped at the sensitive flesh and growled when she arched her back against his mouth. Munch moved to give the same attention to her second and his hand moved down to loosen her belt and undo her slacks. When Frank's hand slid down to help him, John released her breast and slapped her hand away.

"No, you're not." He motioned for her to turn over onto her hands and knees and slipped his fingers under her slacks, pulling them down over her backside to her knees. He ran his hand slowly over her backside before leaning down to nip at the cream skin, causing Maria to make sounds that made him rock hard in seconds. "Now stay still," He ordered, reaching for his slacks.

Maria could still feel the stinging skin along her breasts and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. This was going to hurt, but she was anticipating it.

With one swift movement, John buried himself into her depths. Frank gasped and cried out, her limbs shaking from how sudden it was. With very little warning, Munch started moving with a sense of aggression, his fingers digging deep into her waist. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she held on and concentrated on his movements, touches and breathing.

John's still clothed chest pressed against her back and he bit down on her shoulder, his moments becoming rougher and harder to the point Frank cried out with each thrust. She could feel his anger and frustration with each deep thrust and squeezed her eyes shut as his teeth dug deeper into her bare shoulder.

As his thrusts became more urgent, one hand moved from grasping her waist to cupping one of her sensitive breasts. Maria gasped and smiled, enjoying where his hand laid. "John!" She cried out, suddenly feeling his other hand moving downward and flickering at a sensitive nub, making her squirm and shudder.

Knowing she was at his mercy, Munch removed his hand from between her thighs and grinned when she let out a pitiful whine. "Don't like my teasing?"

"Not really," Maria gasped, sweat beading down her forehead. "Please," she started to plead, knowing he was in complete control. "Please, John."

Not giving into her pleas, he slowed for a moment and sat up, running his hands down her back. Her muscles quivered, slick with sweat and he smiled. He eyed her trembling arms and how heavily she was panting, but he wasn't done yet. John inhaled a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulders, his pace picking back up and Maria tossed her head back.

She could sense and feel John's impending climax, able to feel his thighs trembling behind her thighs. She gasped out his name again, her nails digging into the hardwood floor, her back arching as he ran his left hand down her back and leaving welts in her skin. John pressed his chest against Maria's back and pressed his cheek against hers. It was only a matter of time before they both achieved their climaxes.

Weaving his fingers through Frank's, John kept his thrusts short and hard, paying attention to her pants and gasps. Closing his eyes tightly, Munch gave one last hard thrust and it felt like his body had exploded. Maria cried out and tossed her head back, feeling John's breathing against her hot neck as he continued to tremble.

Collapsing to her elbows, she rested her forehead against the cool floor. Trembling when John shifted above her, she softly smiled when his forehead touched the middle of her back.

"Just relax, Maria," he whispered, knowing she needed to get off her knees. They collapsed and she laid on her stomach, John still connected to her.

"John?"

"I'll pull out in a minute." He was completely worn out and couldn't find the strength to pull away from her. "I'm just catching my breath." Munch also had to be sure he didn't break any skin. Parting her hair to one side, there was certainly teeth marks in her shoulder, but no bleeding. Scratch mark welts traveled down her back, but still no breaking of skin. "Good," he muttered to himself and found the strength to extract himself. "I'm going to grab your pills while I'm at it."

Maria smiled to herself and turned her head slightly. "You didn't use a condom?" It wasn't the first time he hadn't when he spontaneously took a rough advantage of her and it wasn't going to be the last. "I figured you didn't."

John laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and sighed against the floor. Before she knew it, he was back and helped her up." "You okay?"

"I've needed that," she admitted, taking a seat on the couch and leaning back, swallowing a pill he handed her swiftly. "Sorry I shoved your case files."

Waving away her apology, Munch only smiled. "Don't worry about it." He looked over where the files laid and reached for a blanket on the back of the couch. "I'm sorry for calling you ridiculous."

"It certainly caught me off guard when you said that," she admitted honestly, her eyes lowering. She was almost sad he had called her that, knowing he was bound to say anything when pissed. "I'll clean up the files when I get up."

Covering her with the blanket and placing a pillow behind her head, John crawled over and up beside her, holding her against him. "We'll take care of it, together." He tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear, watching her starting to steadily drift off. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Smiling, Maria nuzzled close to him, weaving her fingers between his. "For a moment, but I didn't say no."

John smiled and took a glance to see Zev poking his head out of the bedroom, seeing the coast was all clear.

**End!**

**A/N - Took me two weeks to get this finished. I will be on a family trip during the last two weeks of June, so I may not be doing any updates. I will be trying to do some writing here and there when I get my chance.**


End file.
